


Peter Parker: Son of Wonder woman.

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter is not Spiderman [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amazon Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, Diana is Peter's Mother, Diana is a good mother, Feminine Peter Parker, Peter is not spiderman, Steve is Peter Mentor.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: You all know the story of spiderman well, this one is different Peter is not spider man he is wonder boy son of amazon Princess wonder woman.
Series: Peter is not Spiderman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1: the soldier and warrior vs the god

**Peter P.O.V.**

Mother was right the man's world is polluted. Here I am, some place called Germany. Mother was reluctant to let me go but father managed to convince her to let travel. I wanted to be like her, A Hero, father did say I look and act like her. I missed my father. I wish he could see me now grown up but I know he is smiling right now.

**Times skip**

Ok normally I don't care about my look. but come on every time I turn keep on referring to me as 'miss' or 'young lady'. sometimes I hate my look the gods made me this way and mother didn't raise a whiner But if one pervert grab my ass one time I pause a crowd of people scare by some man in golden armor.

No P.O.V.

"Isn't this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." the named loki monologue. an elderly man stood up bravely,

" Not to men like you." the old man said

"There no men like me" Loki sneered

" There are always men like you," the old man replied.

" Look at your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki pointed the scepter at the old man then fired. But a man in red white and blue uniform blocks it with his shield he knows as the avenger Captain America.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain America said, walking toward Loki.

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki said he fired another blast at a different civilian but this time a figure wearing red armor with a golden tiara blocked it with a bronze shield. 

" god of mischief, your rain of terror is over" the figure

" an amazon, what your name strange warrior" Loki asked curious

" I am Petros of themyscira, son of queen Diana, Prince of the amazon" Peter said as he raised his sword to fight.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." a voice said behind Peter look behind him and a ship piloted by a red haired woman. Loki fired his scepter again which he missed.

**( AN: stop 1:19)**

As Captain when down Peter jumps in the fight thanks to training he manages to put Loki in a stalemate. as peter slash, dodge and block Loki attack he kicked the chest and sent to ground next to capt.

" you okay kid" Steve asked concern

" I'm fine, time warrior," Peter replied, making Steve confused by the nickname. As they both got up for another round they heard music which Peter thought was terrible and then Loki was blasted back by a man in metal armor.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." the metal man said Loki surrendered.

" Identify yourself metal man" Peter raises his sword threatening. Tony backed up a bit and capt calmed him.

" easy son he with me" capt said, " stark"

" Captain, who the girl"now known as Stark asked.

" I'm a boy, '' Peter said, raising his arm to block a projectile with his bracelet he did it two or three times. "You done," Peter asked the woman in black.

" Natasha" Capt scold

" she.. I mean he wanted for a questioning, fury" Natasha said.

" Nick fury?" Peter asked she nodded " perfect my father wanted me to give him a letter on his dying wish. let us go sister" Peter grabbed Natasha's shoulder and walked into the jet. 


	2. chapter 2: Meeting the god of thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meet the god of thunder

**Peter P.O.V.**

it was quiet in the quinjet Loki hasn't said a word but I kept my guard up knowing he has some tricks up his sleeve.

" I don't like it." Steve said. which learned their names.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony mocked.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve rubs his jaw.

" That's because you are Trained to fight mortals not gods" I said, focusing on Loki. they both looked at me weirdly.

"Ok who are you?" tony asked.

" I am Petros of themyscira" I said, still not removing my gaze on loki.

" and what is themyscira" tony asked annoyed

" The Island of paradise home on the amazon" I replied.

" Amazons, as in the island full big hot women that hates men" Tony said dumbfounded

" Yes you pig" I sneered honestly men. " we amazon are an elite warriors of Zeus, swore off to men like you"

" are you a man well" Tony mocked" well not a man but you get want I mean"

" I prove to myself that I'm nothing like you" I hissed. before he spoke of a thunder boom and lighting surrounding us. Loki looked as if he was someone coming after him.

" Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked. First I thought it's grandfather Zeus but it can't be that the gods of Olympus never set foot on earth after thousands of years.

" What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve mocks Loki who is a little frightened.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replied. that when it hit me.

" shit" I said, getting out my sword. In a beam of light out came a Blond man in armor he grabbed Loki and then vanished. Tony put on his helmet then headed for the ramp.

" Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked, I was about to reply but stark cut me off Honestly men.

" Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Stark said as he got ready to jump.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Cap said. I agree they're not trained to fight gods.

" I have a plan. Attack." Iron man went to follow the two Asgardians. cap went ahead to get a parachute to follow them as well.

" I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha said.

" I agree these are not the soldiers you fought. these are real life gods" I tried to at least reason with him and Luckily Natasha got my back.

" son and mam, There's only one God, And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." with that he jumped out.

" Well, that was hurtful my grandfather, god" I said to Natasha. She patted me in the shoulder for sympathy. " thank shield sister, should i help them."

"No, let the men have their fun, in the meanwhile I have some questions" she said. she asked her question which answered truthfully. "OK, next question the bracelet and rope"

" The Bracelets of submission these bracelets are worn by all Amazons of Themyscira and are used for protection in combat and they also restraint power so we use better if taken we go on a berserker rage that won't stop at nothing until someone dies." i explain grimly

" Ok, don't take off the bracelets" she said stunned " and the rope?"

" The lasso of truth is another primary weapon, we use it to make our enemies tell the truth. It is impossible to lie when wrapped around." I explain.

" Can I do me a huge favor after all this? " she asked.

" of course" I agree knowing she wants to embarrass someone.

times skip

we were finally the other and boy did they make a mess. The most annoying part is that they are still fighting. I finally had enough and flew down then landed next to them.

" hey, hey, enough" I tried too get them to stop "fuck this, sister stand back" I warned.the wave send them back and Loki as well. Natasha was too see that I couldn't blame this was my first time doing this.

" Jesus Kid" tony complaint

" quiet pig, you morons weren't thinking with your heads" I growled. " Thor we are not the enemies. your brother loki has something that will destroy our home please get it from him then you have my words we'll release him to your custody" I offered. I held my hand to him. He hesitated a bit but took my hand.

" who are young warrior"

" an annoying punk" tony said behind me. I backhand to the tree " ow"

" I am petros of themyscira, son of queen Diana, Prince of the amazon" I introduce

" am, I'm Thor son of Odin, god of thunder" He greeted back.

**Please comment**


	3. Chapter 3: punching a pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally meet fury.

**Peter P.O.V.**

We took both Loki and Thor to the helIcarrier and I got to say it was more impressive when my dad described it. The two agents to Loki somewhere probably to interrogate him. The rest of us when to the confreres room to watch the video of nick talking to Loki.

"In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass. Fury presses a button which OPENS UP a HATCH underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers as much as he can from the glass. Without seeing, the sounds of GUSTING WIND would make man shit his pants. Not a god, though." Nick explained. I doubt that will hold him. " Ant, Boot"

" It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki smirked

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," he replied.

" Oh, I've heard" Loki looked at the camera. I glanced at Thor if it was for him but part of me said the wrong one. Then I noticed Dr. Banner looking down.

"The mindless beast, makes play; he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki said.

" How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control" Nick replied. "You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

" Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is," Loki said darkly

"Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." Nick said leaving. we turn off the feed. I was worried about what he was planning.

**No one P.O.V.**

" He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce broke the silence, Peter nodded in Agreement.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked, They all turned to Thor for an answer. Peter felt a little bad For Thor Because like or not they're still brothers.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor Explain. Everyone except Peter looked worried.

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asked disbelief

" I fought enemies from places with even worse time warriors," Peter said. making Steve confused by that name again.

" Son, please stop calling me that," Stave asked which Peter confuse.

" Why, you are a Time Warrior, aren't you?"

" well no, I mean kinda you know nevermind" Steve said.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said bring back the subject.

" Selvig?" Thor asked, surprised.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce explain

"He's a friend." Thor addead.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said coldly.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve wondered. So did Peter know the history about Loki and that he always had a plan. which got him the name the god of trick and silvertongue.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce commented.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor threatened.

"And ares is my uncle, But you don't see defend his crazy." Peter commented. making everyone look at him crazy which he shrugged in return.

"Plus Loki killed eighty people in two days." Natasha Commented deadpan.

" He's adopted." Thor defends weakly.

" God of thunder, Because I respect you so much I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Peter said,

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce explained after chuckling at my comment.

"It's a stabilizing agent" Tony said walking with Coulson " 'll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." Tony said walking away.

" No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing same as you Princess" Tony said to Peter and Thor which almost made Peter get out of his seat but Thor stopped him. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony walked to the panel. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Tony points to the agent playing a game. Peter wondered what high score he caught. Tony covers his eye and looks at the multiple screens. "How does Fury do this?" Tony asked Agent Hill while secretly putting a hacking implant on the monitor.

"He turns," Agent Hills replied.

"Well, that sounds exhausting," Tony said and Peter thought. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

" When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony replied smugly

"By Hera, give strength to tolerate him" Peter muttered.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce replied.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." tony added.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

" Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony comments walking toward bruce.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked which Peter nodded. " It nerd talk, Time warrior don't worry your head."

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said, shaking Bruce's hand. Peter got up then smack tony in the back of his head.

"Thanks" Bruce to Tony and secretly to Peter.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Nick fury walked in. Making Peter narrow his eyes.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said.

" I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Nick replied.

"Monkeys I don't understand" Both Peter and Thor said,

"I do! I understood that reference." Steve said.

"Well, Peter was it, we question" Nick said, turning to Peter the same with everyone else.

" all will be answer in this letter father wanted me, to give you but first" Peter said,

**WHAM!**

Peter Punch Nick fury in the jaw making every agent raise their weapon but fury waves them off.

"Father, ask me to do that," Peter said proudly.

" I guessing he was serious when he asked you" Nick comments

" Yeah, something about you lying and stealing something from him" Peter said. Making Nick for the first feel guilty about something. " read the letter, it was his dying wish."

Nick nodded then left.

**Please comments**


	4. Chapter 4: finding out the truth.

No P.O.V.

Bruce and Tony are the Lab scanning the scepter to learn about its energy. Peter walked in to check on them and make sure they won't be affected by the magic.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." Bruce said as he continued scanning. Peter took a closer look but still caution about the scepter.

" If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony explained.

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Bruce joked. Peter looked at him funny but smiled a bit.

"You know, you should come by STARK TOWERS sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land." tony offered.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." Bruce wince remembering the fight with Abomination.

"Don't feel bad, one time I accidently blew up a volcano once with my sister fighting a monster or did I imagine that?" Peter asked himself curiously. Bruce shook his head amused.

" Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Tony suddenly poke Banner with electrical prod. Both Bruce and Peter jumped so Peter jumped because he was worried Bruce would transform. Steve came in pissed after witnessing what Tony did.

"Hey!" Steve shouted.

"Nothing?" Tony asked, curious. Peter once again smacked his head.

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked

"maybe" Peter muttered

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" tony wondered. Peter gave a look on that last comment.

" Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are." Bruce joined in on the look.

" Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor." Steve turn apologized to the Doctor

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce waves it off Peter pat his back for support.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." tony comment. "by hera, please give me strength." Peter muttered.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve said.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Tony listed wanting to know about fury's secret.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked. Peter wondered if this was a good time to have this conversation.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." points to Bruce ''It's bugging him too, isn't it? hell the kid freaking punched him for god sake.'' Tony explained. Peter looked at him weirdly 'what gotta do anything?' he thought

"Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..." Bruce trying not to get involved.

"Doctor?" Steve urged

"'A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Bruce explain

"I heard it"

"Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news." Bruce points at Tony.

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly." Tony gives him a look "...building in New York?"

"Yeah, the big ugly building in New York." Peter confirmed. Tony gave him a look but returned with a 'go ahead say somethin' look which Tony back down. Peter nodded in satisfaction and Bruce looked amused.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, a self- sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce continued.

" that's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." tony bragged a bit

" So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce asked.

" I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

"I'm sorry, did you say...?" Steve asked to be taken back a bit.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Peter left after that feeling a bit bored. Peter wanders the hall, then Natasha walks toward.

"Hi, I'm gonna need you for a sec." Natasha without a reply grabbed his arm then dragged him to Loki's cell.

"Are you going to interrogate him?" she nodded. "then why need me?"

"I just need you and that magical rope of your." she smirked.

"Lasso of truth and Ok." Peter said, walking with her to the cell.

Please comment


End file.
